fanficcollectivefandomcom-20200214-history
Maps (Wings of Freedom)
This page is dedicated to showcasing the maps of the world that my Ace Combat series primarily takes place in. It's highly similar to the Strangereal we all know and love, but I've twisted the plot and as a result, also changed around borders and countries as time went by. With each map, I will briefly provide a summary as to what major events took place here and what differences between each are shown. Think of this also as a timeline as well. 1905 - 1995 Before events of Ace Combat Zero - Birth of a Legend (Some events are taken straight from Acepedia's Strangereal Timeline, and some have had their dates changed by me) 1905 - 1915 / Osean War * Belka invades the Osean Federation, triggering the Osean War * Belka becomes the first nation to utilize aircraft in combat, with Osea, Yuktobania and Sapin following suite. * Near the end of the war, the ----- --------- is formed as a third party in the war, fighting against both sides. * War ends with Belkan loss and establishment of current borders 1918 ''' * The Yuktobanian Monarchy led by Czar Nicholas III is overthrown and a communist state is established under the leadership of Vladimir Lenyn '''1932-1947 / Osean Continental War * Osean Continental War erupts between the Belka, Osea, Sapin, Fato, Gebet and Recta, with Osea, Sapin, Recta and Gebet forming the Allies and Belka and Fato forming the Axis Powers. Belka scores early victories due to their highly skilled air force led by the Luftwaffe. * Fato later leaves the Axis and joins he Allies against Belka. * In 1943 Belka manufactures and succssesfully produces the first jet fighter, the ME-262, and utilizes it during the war. * In 1945 Osea catches up in the technological race and developes their own jet fighter to combat Belka's newest creation, the HO-229 "flying wing". * War ends with Belkan loss and rearranging of borders * Birth of Anton Kupchenko 1955 ''' * Whilst in the Antarctic, Anton Kupchenko discovers a new element dubbed ----------- by the Belkan scientist and pilot. * - ''Content will be added after release of Ace Combat - Oblivion -'' '''1968 * Birth of Jack Bartlett 1976 ' * Birth of Cipher * Birth of Marcus Snow * Cold War begins between Osea and Yuktobania '''1978 ' * Birth of Church '''1981 * Birth of Alvin H. Davenport 1983 * Birth of Nicolai Reznov 1985 * -'' Content will be added after release of Ace Combat - Oblivion -'' * Project Pendragon is inititated in Belka, with its head being Anton Kupchenko 1986 ' * The South Belka Munitions Factory conducts the first flight of the ADFX-01/02 Morgan '''1987 ' * Birth of Talisman * Kei Nagase is born on September 9th, 1987 * The economic crisis in Belka worsens and after a federal law review, several portions of Belka are allowed to secede and become their own independent nations '''1988 * The southeastern lands of Belka break off and become the Republic of Ustio, establishing Directus as its capital. Meanwhile the economic crisis in Belkan continues to worsen. 1991 * 1993 * Cipher manages to escape from the Avalon Dam Complex and Project ACES, beginning his new life under the name Aleksandar Costner 1994 * Discovery of the Uylesses Asteroid * Cold War between Osea and Yuktobania ends 1995 * Birth of ------ ----- March 25th,1995 - December 31st, 1995 The Belkan War / Events of ''Ace Combat Zero - Birth of a Legend'' March 25th, 1995 * The Belkan War breaks out with the sudden Belkan invasion of Osea, Sapin and Ustio. April 2nd - June 20th, 1995 * Cipher joins up with another mercenary pilot named Larry Foulke to become the 66th Air Force Squadron "Galm" of he U.A.F 6th Air Division * The two prove to be more than a match for the enemy Belkan air forces and gain a reputation as being a fearsome duo out on the battlefield, the duo getting credited with shooting down several Ace squadrons. Cipher personally was credited with destroying the Excalibur Chemical Laser Tower and becoming the most feared ace to ever fly the skies of the Belkan Priority One Strategic Air Space B7R, aka "The Round Table", earning the nickname "Demon Lord of the Round Table". * Cipher, while during a break in operations, travels back the now covered Avalon Dam Complex to try and pick up clues as to the whereabouts of his "brothers" the two other people that he had tried to escape with from Project ACES, and meets a young Dinsmark University graduate named Elizabeth. The two develop feelings for on another during their brief encounter and she returns with him back to Valais Air Force Base to help him look for his lost brothers. * On June 20th, 1995, the world is shocked when Belka, to prevent the Allied Forces from entering Nord Belka, the proclaimed "Holy Land" of Belka, detonatd seven nuclear bombs on the own soil along the Waldreich Mountain Range, killing over 20,000 people. * Larry decides to defect to a renegade paramilitary organization he helped create with Osean pilots Joshua Bristow, Anthony Palmer and Belkan pilot Anton Kupchenko called "A World With no Boundaries" after the bombs are detonated. He attempts to kill Cipher, but after failing multiple times he leaves. June 20th - December 31, 1995 * Six months pass between the official end of the Belkan War, after what would be called the "Seven Pillars of Belka". * Cipher , during this time, had proposed to Elizabeth and the two were married in Directus. * On December 25th, the city of Lumen was suddenly and deliberately attacked by a massive machine known as the XB-0 Hresvelgr, an experimental Heavy Command Cruiser built by the Belkan military that was stolen by the A.W.W.N.B to act as their mobile command center. After Lumen, the massive aircraft was directed towards Valais Air Force Base and proceeded to lay waste to the air base, damaging its runway and other facilities * Cipher and Patrick "PJ" James Beckett, an Osean mercenary who had replaced Larry as Galm 2 after the latter's defection, are launched to intercept the Hresvelgr before it passes into Nord Belka. They fight the Espada Squadron, a Sapinish fighter squadron that had joined the A.W.W.N.B, before they engage the Hresvelgr itself and manage to shoot it down. * Before it crashes a lone fighter jet manages to escape and the unknown pilot leaves behind a coded message to the two mercenaries. PJ decodes it and reads it out load, shockingly revealing that the identity of the pilot for the Hresvelgr was in fact Larry himself. * Desiring revenge, Cipher and PJ join in on a secret joint operation between Osea and Ustio to take out the A.W.W.N.B and their base of operations, the Avalon Dam Complex, before they launch an experimental nuclear weapon code named V2, a MIRV missile that could theoretically wipe out half of all metropolitan areas in Osea. * Before meeting up with the strike team, Cipher and PJ pass through the Round Table for a final time and face off with both the Wizard and Sorcerer Squadrons, led by Bristow and Palmer. The two mercenary pilots manage to shoot down both Osean squadrons, but are encountered by a third and final air squadron, the Belkan "Gault" squadron led by the leader of the A.W.W.N.B himself, Anton Kupchenko. Cipher ruthlessly shoots down the Belkan ace squadron, apparently killing Anton Kupchenko and allowing the two to move on towards Avalon. * With the threat of V2 looming overhead, a majority of the Osean air forces sent to Avalon fly overhead to draw their fire while Cipher and PJ lead a strike team down through a wide canyon basin leading up to the dam underneath their radar coverage zone. Along the way, the members of the team are picked off one by one until only Cipher and PJ arrive at the dam. The initiate their assault, destroying its surface defense weapons before they begin to fly into the dam itself and destroy the V2 control systems. After destroying the locks for two of them, PJ exits the dam and Cipher makes a second run through the dam's interior, destroying the control system as he went and managing to stop the launch with only one second to spare. * When they're ordered to leave the dam and return back to base, Cipher and PJ make one final swoop over Avalon and revel in their victory, with PJ proclaiming that when he gets back to Valais he's going to propose to his girlfriend. In a cruel twist of fate, however, a bright red laser beam is shot out from an approaching unknown target right at Cipher, and in a split second decision, PJ sacrifices his life to save Cipher by swerving in front of him and taking the shot with his jet. * Cipher watches in shock an despair as the laser cuts through PJ's cockpit, killing him instantly, and after his plane falls away trailing smoke and fire, the unknown attacker reveals himself to be Larry piloting the stolen ADFX-02 Morgan, the second version that was created after the ADFX-01 Morgan, which was given to Cipher after Hoffnung was taken over. * The two former friends engage one another in a fierce aerial dual over the dam, with Cipher scoring several hits on Larry's super fighter and knocking off his TLS and MPBMs before, as a final trump card, Larry launches the V2 from his aircraft and activates an ECM defense shield that can negate any attack fired at him unless its fired at the front air intakes. With the V2 launched, Cipher engages Larry once again in aerial jousting, with Cipher eventually emerging as the victor. When the ADFX-02 is destroyed, the V2 simultaneously detonates harmlessly in the sky, ending the threat it posed and finally bringing an end to the Belkan War once and for all. = Category:Ace Combat Category:Wings of Freedom